Sunday Bloody Sunday
by Hatake Tsukiko
Summary: January 8th 1905 started as a normal sunday in Russia, people thought it would be a day of change for the good but as Russia and Siberia find out this was not the case.


Yah another adventure with Siberia. Note this is a bit sad but its based off of a historical event known as Bloody Sunday it was a sad day for Russia.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Palace, St. Petersburg 1905<strong>

Siberia looked out the window of the Winter Palace it was deceptively quite outside that cold January morning. The tzar had left the palace because of how

bad things in St. Petersburg where getting strikes had left them with out any power or news. She wondered though as she stared out the window if

everything would go back to normal soon it was a prayer of a silly little four year old girl but it was her prayer. "Sunflower?" she turned around to see her

father walk "you should not stand so close to the windows da." he told her as he pulled her back. "but it is quiet outside." she protested "and I want to play

outside." he sighed as he looked down at her being cooped up in the palace for the past week couldn't have been easy for her after all she was Siberia the

cold was her refuge. "You can go play if you like but take Latvia with you da." she smiled and nodded as she went to go find the boy.

"You want to what!"

Latvia said in amazement at the little girl's statement. "I want to go and see moi friend please she said would meet me outside the

Winter Palace gates so we can play." Latvia had a really bad feeling about this it was a strict rule that they where not allowed to go out side of the palace

gates for their own safety. But he could tell that she really wanted see her friend. "Fine but if Mr. Russia finds out I'm in really big trouble."

She turned to him with a reassuring grin that only served to make him feel worse"Papo wont find out come on."

The two snuck out of the palace and into the court yard they had to be really careful as to not get caught, for some reason there where a lot more guards

out around the palace then normal. "why are they all here?" she asked in a whisper "I don't know but keep your head down." he pushed her into the snow

so they wouldn't be seen. They managed to slip threw the bars unseen and make it to the street by this point Latvia's little heart was racing "where did you

say you would meet your friend?" he asked out of breath slightly.

"By the Narva Triumphal Gate that way we could find each other." she told him as she grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could, the streets where

empty it was really eerie to be out right now, where were all the people shouldn't they be coming from church right now? When they reached the Gate

Siberia smiled and waved as she saw her friend standing by one of the arch's large bases she was trying to hide because Cossacks where standing guard

even there, what was really scary was they where all armed as if ready to fight off an invading army. "please lets go back this doesn't feel right." Latvia

begged her as she ran to her friend. "We came this far I don't want to leave now." she told him. "Siberia you made it I was worried you would not come."

Zhenya said as she hugged the small girl, Zhenya was near her teens and her family was quite poor, Latvia didn't like her or trust her very much because

she was very much in support of those who did not like the Tzar. "why are we here." Latvia hissed as he held onto Siberia protectively as if he was sure

Zhenya would kidnap her. "Listen." she said holding her hand to her ear. On the wind they could hear the sound of a thousands upon thousands of voices

singing out into the crisp winter air "god save the tzar." "it is a peaceful rally we are petitioning the tzar our demands if all goes well the strikes should end

soon and so should the needless war with Japan." Siberia looked worried "what! But….but the tzar is not at the winter palace he left yesterday." Zhenya

looked horrified as she gasped if the tzar wasn't there they what was the use of this protest she ran out towards the crowed Father Gapon needed to know

he was the one who organized the whole ordeal. Siberia grew worried for her friend and ran after her with Latvia right on her tail, he heard a sound that

made his stomach knot the sound of a gun cocking and he dropped to the ground when shots where fired into the air. "SIBERIA!" he cried out but his voice

couldn't be heard amidst the crowd. The Cossacks where warning the people to turn back but they did not listen they kept marching the aimed their guns at

the crowded this time. Zhenya ran to Father Gapon at the front of the crowd "father the tzar he isn't there turn back please!" she was standing next to him

as Siberia caught up that is when the second round of fire was heard Latvia wiped the snow from his face to see the sight as people surrounding the Father

falling down into the snow he gasped and was about to run into the mayhem that was issuing when a large hand grabbed him and pulled him back

"No SIBERIA is in there! Let me go!"

"What!" he looked up to see Russia's startled face. The air was thick and it was hard to see amongst all of the smoke but when it had

finally lifted and the crowds rage died down and the chaos was done thousands of bodies littered the snow white ground as it slowly seeped crimson. Russia

ran forth searching amongst the bodies hoping to find Siberia's with out a scratch, Latvia joined in feeling horrible and responsible because he allowed her to

talk him into it. It was Latvia who found her huddled next to Zhenya's body her head bleeding for the bullets zinging past and she had a few broken bones

from being stepped on by the crowd but other then that she was just really badly shaken. "OVER HERE!" Russia ran over an scooped her up into his arms

holding her close as she cried "zhenya….why…did they kill her…why did they kill these people papo…they didn't have weapons at all." she couldn't

understand this madness and quite frankly neither could Russia his own army fired on his own people…what would this mean for him…for the nation he as

suppose to be. He held her tight as he took her back to the palace.

He had her rest as her wounds healed "I'll be right back Latvia watch her Lithuania can you help me find some bandages please." Latvia sat by her bed as

she struggled to rest she was still crying. Latvia felt awful for what she had to see he wished for a way just to make her smile. When the door open he

thought it was Russia again so he stood up some but it was a man he had never seen before, he was quite scary looking. He had a long shaggy black beard

and wore shabby monk robes and eyes that seemed to pier into people's souls. He smiled as he walked over to Siberia "ah…little miss what has happened

to you….tsk tsk do not fret I shall mend those broken bones for you here take this." he gave her a small white pill but she refused to take it scared of the

man "you're the scary monk go away." Latvia who had been frozen in fear snapped back "um….si…sir…..you…should leave. She ….she is a country ….she will

be fine…ja." Latvia said as brave as he could as the man looked over at him. "Da I know who she is." he gave a large yellowed tooth smile "and I am sure

she knows me da moi little Siberia." By this point Russia had come back and grabbed the man by the should squeezing a little "Excuse me but who are you."

he asked with his usual smile though it was clear malicious was hidden behind it. The man stood erect and was nearly as tall as Russia "I am the young

Tzarevich's healer sir." he bowed to show respect "I heard that someone was hurt and I came to see who to moi surprise it was little Siberia." he said with a

small grin on his lips "I cant have moi homeland getting hurt now da. Here have her take this it is for the pain. I come back later." and as eerily as he came in

he left them alone. Russia tossed the pill not trusting anything that black monk would offer. Siberia shook a little "papo….he's the man…that's the one I see

roaming moi home….." she whispered "make him go away….he is evil..papo." Russia sighed he had a really bad feeling about this man too. Everything that

occurred this day reeked of bad omens that fateful Sunday. "Shhh just rest Papo is right here." he told her as he kissed her forehead before she went asleep.


End file.
